


A Good Morning Kiss

by tsukkiaf (haizukis)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, naked morning cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haizukis/pseuds/tsukkiaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will you please give me a good morning kiss at least?" Kuroo asked quietly, his nose almost brushing against Tsukishima's ear. </p><p>Tsukishima turned from his pillow to finally look at Kuroo. "If I give you a kiss will you let me go back to sleep?" </p><p>"Yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [_If I lie down on your knee // please rest my head like when I was young, you did_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SiLiFrZJ74)
> 
> [_If I fall asleep lightly from your nice touch // just let me stay for a moment_ _Don’t wake me up, I’m gonna very deep sleep_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SiLiFrZJ74)
> 
>   
> 

"Tsukki, are you awake yet?" 

Kuroo lie on his side, one of his arms tucked beneath his pillow, the other strewn across Tsukishima, who lay on his stomach, his face pressed into his pillow. Kuroo dragged his fingertips across Tsukishima's bare back, gently attempting to coax him awake.

It was moments like this where Kuroo could feel something, thick and syrupy coursing through his body starting from his chest, traveling through each cell in his body and dripping from the fingers that traced aimless patterns on Tsukishima's back.

Tsukishima let out a small noise, rubbing his face into his pillow. "Let me sleep."

Kuroo faintly smiled and scooched closer to him, moving his hand to run it through Tsukishima's hair.

"Will you please give me a good morning kiss at least?" Kuroo asked quietly, his nose almost brushing against Tsukishima's ear.

Tsukishima turned from his pillow to finally look at Kuroo. "If I give you a kiss will you let me go back to sleep?"

"Yes."

Tsukishima rolled over to face Kuroo, placing his hand on the back of his neck to pull him closer. Tsukishima pressed his lips to Kuroo's feeling Kuroo smile against him. Kuroo pressed his hand against Tsukishima's back, to bring him closer, though in Kuroo's mind they could never be close enough.

Tsukishima deepened the kiss, his hand now beginning to run though Kuroo's hair.

Kuroo pulled away and smirked. "What happened to one kiss and then going back to sleep?"

Tsukishima blinked before pressing his forehead against Kuroo's. He began to say something before Kuroo quickly pecked his lips.

"Can't have just one, Tsukki?"

"You're embarrassing."

"But you love me."

"But I love you."

"Well that's good, because I might just love you too."

Kuroo couldn't pinpoint it, but there was something special about being with Tsukishima. He couldn't explain why he first noticed him, or why he decided to talk to him, or why he asked for his number, or why he tried so hard to talk to him.

He just did.

And he felt as though that was the best part about falling in love with Tsukishima. He didn't need a reasoning, an explanation. He just knew, that the feeling sprouting from deep within his chest was love.

_ "Kuroo why do you love him?" _

It was a genuine question; but it was a question to which Kuroo didn't have an answer. How could he possibly explain something he didn't quite understand himself?

Kuroo remembers when he thought that the most terrifying things in the world were places way up high, where he could fall from. He couldn't stand the feeling of being on balconies of tall buildings and looking down to see the earth, the foundation of the world so far below him. He remembers being dragged onto an airplane, his stomach in knots, his hands clenching and unclenching.

Kuroo remembers the plane taking off, his hands turned into fists, his knuckles turning white, feeling his stomach flip as the accelerating plane pushed him back into his seat.

He also remembers finally opening his eyes. If there were clouds he would be above them, but the sky was a clear vibrant blue. A vast expanse of ocean was beneath him, and Kuroo felt like he was on top of the world.

Another thing Kuroo remembered was how falling in love with Tsukishima was a lot like that.

Kuroo used to think that being far above the ground was the most terrifying thing in the world, but ever since he fell in love, he assumed that losing Tsukishima would feel a lot like jumping off a plane and hurtling towards the ground.

He often wondered if Tsukishima felt it too. The warm, syrupy feeling that started from the center of his chest that flowed through him, flirting with each cell in his body. Or how kisses left him breathless, as though they had just kissed for the first time, every time.

Of course, there were times when Kuroo doubted himself, doubted them. There were times where he couldn't possibly wrap his head around why or how Tsukishima could love him, but whenever he caught Tsukishima smiling at him, or whenever Tsukishima would press against Kuroo's back in bed, any fear or doubt would melt away.

"Tsukki come here, let me give you good morning kisses."

"But didn't I just-"

"No, _you_  gave _me_ a kiss."

Tsukishima let out a small laugh at that, which made Kuroo's heart flutter.

Kuroo moved slowly, taking his time with each kiss. First to Tsukishima's forehead, then to his nose. Then to his cheeks, both of them, and then at the corners of his mouth.

As Kuroo pressed his lips to Tsukishima's he reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers. Tsukishima squeezed his hand as Kuroo pulled away from the kiss. He smiled at their intertwined fingers before speaking.

“You’re hands are so pretty,” he muttered, turning their hands so he could admire them, though he practically had each of Tsukishima’s fingers memorized.

Tsukishima pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a smile. “You’ve said that to me so many times.”

“Shhh let me talk about how beautiful you are,” Kuroo cooed, taking Tsukishima’s hand and bringing it to his lips, pressing against each pad of Tsukishima’s fingers softly. “Like how beautiful each and everyone one of your fingers are.”

Tsukishima’s smile finally broke through, making Kuroo laugh and press a final kiss to the center of his palm.

“You’re smile is beautiful too,” Kuroo said, reaching up to brush his fingers along Tsukishima’s cheek. “I wish you’d let me see it more often.”

“Doesn’t that make it more special though? That it’s so rare?”

Kuroo stared at Tsukishima, causing him to laugh. Tsukishima quickly brought his hand to his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

“See you’re trying to cover your smile!”

“I just let you see me smile though, you have to go through a waiting period before you can see me smile again.”

Kuroo laughed and tried to move Tsukishima’s hand from his mouth, but Tsukishima kept putting it right back. Kuroo pulled Tsukishima’s hand aside by the wrist and moved forward to kiss him. Kuroo felt Tsukishima relax, his hand going lax in Kuroo’s grip. 

Kuroo pulled away, his eyes still closed. “I also love your legs, and your chest, and your back, and your neck.”

“No kisses for them?”

“Later,” Kuroo chuckled. “Don’t you want to go back to sleep?”

Tsukishima pressed a kiss onto Kuroo’s jaw.

“Nah.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deosHbx43bI)
> 
> [ _itsu made mo fure ni kizande_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deosHbx43bI)
> 
>   
>  I've been having a lot of trouble writing lately, and this was a scene I just had in mind so, I guess this an attempt to get myself back to normal. Who knows if it'll happen, but here's to hoping that it will! I want to say thank you to [Mads](http://suzuyajuuzoux.tumblr.com/) and [Elly](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com/). Mads, for always being there for me, for picking me up in the darkest of times, and to Elly for helping me with this fic.


End file.
